1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device, an information input method, an information input program and an information input/output device for performing processing in response to input of information on an external proximity object.
2. Background Art
An image display device sometimes has a touch panel. The touch panel includes a resistive touch panel using change in electric resistance, a capacitive touch panel using change in capacitance, and an optical touch panel optically detecting a finger or the like.
The optical touch panel, for example, modulates light from a backlight by using a liquid crystal element and displays an image on a display screen, and receives light, the light being emitted from the display screen and then reflected by an approaching object such as a finger, by using light-receiving elements arranged on the display screen, and thereby detects a position or the like of the approaching object. A document describing such an image display device includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-146165. A display device described in the document has a display unit for displaying an image, and an image pickup unit for taking an image of an object.